


Odds and Ends

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of the oneshots I've posted on tumblr that I haven't put up here(mostly because I didn't want to think of titles).</p>
<p>Specific warnings and descriptions before each chapter/story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiddlesworth fluffy coffeeshop AU (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

His name is Chris, he comes in every morning at 8 on the dot and he always orders a large black coffee, except for on fridays when he also orders a bagel. Tom is almost entirely sure he is madly in love with him.

And to think he was so pissed at his boss when she made him take the earliest shift.

"Hey there, good looking. How’s the coffee treating you this morning?" Chris is wearing the grey suit today, black shirt, no tie, an absolutely obscene amount of buttons unbuttoned. His hair is wet and a few damp tendrils hang in his face and Tom really has to work to resist the urge to reach over and push them back.

Chris winks at him, always managing to find some way to fluster Tom, no matter how many mornings they do the exact same thing.

His hands shake a little as he turns away from the counter and grabs a cup, filling it with Chris’ favorite coffee automatically. “It treats me well, although it  _is_  only 8."

Chris laughs, it’s soft rumble making Tom’s knees feel a bit weak. When he turns back around Chris is leaning on his arms against the glass case of baked goods, studying them intensely and Tom has to suppress the sigh that wants to burst out of him at the sight.

He sets the cup down and pops a cap onto it. “Your usual bagel too?" He asks as he’s already moving to slide the glass door open and grab it.

"Yeah… and  _maybe_ …" he says as though he’s seriously mulling over all four of his options, biting one of his thumb nails as he thinks. 

Tom has to force his eyes away from Chris’ mouth and focuses intensely on putting the bagel into a little paper bag and placing it next to the coffee.

Chris nods, pulling his hand away from his face. “Yeah, you know what? I think I’ll have something else too."

Tom laughs as he moves back to the glass case. “What’ll it be?"

"A date. Tonight maybe? If you’re free."

Tom looks down at the case and blinks in confusion. The words finally register and he looks back up at Chris, who’s watching him expectantly. “A date?"

Chris nods again. “Yeah, I was thinking maybe dinner or something…"

Tom can’t keep his hands still, and his heart is beating too fast. He also has no control over the giant smile forming on his face. “Dinner would be great!"

Chris smiles back and it gives Tom some sort of heart palpitation. He might be dying, not that he really cares at the moment. “Great. How about we meet here at 8 then?" He finally pushes himself off the case, grabbing his wallet from his pocket and pulling out his money to pay for his coffee and bagel.

Tom finally shakes himself and moves to the register, nearly giddy enough to jump up and down but with just enough self control left to wait for Chris to leave before he does. Chris pays with exact change and grabs his cup and bagel with one hand, turning to leave but stopping himself before he even makes one step.

"Wait," he says as he turns, “I almost forgot to give you a tip."

Before Tom can voice any confusion and let him know they don’t really take tips Chris has him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him over the counter and kissing him, deep and hard and Tom knows he is going to fall to the floor as soon as Chris let’s him go.

They pull away from each other with a little wet smack of their lips. Chris lets go of his shirt, the smirk on his face a little cocky as he looks at Tom. He probably looks like he’s in a daze. Hell, he  _is_ in a daze. 

Chris licks his lips and Tom’s brain is now thoroughly fucked for the rest of the day. 

"See you tonight." Chris smiles fully and steps away.

Tom only manages to nod and squeak out something that resembles a yes as he watches Chris stride out the door. When Chris disappears around a corner he finally lets himself go, nearly squealing and jumping for joy before forcing himself to behave at least somewhat normally. Although, the smile on his face doesn’t even falter in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki drabble based on a prompt. Dom!Loki and sub!Thor w/ a helping of angsty feels.

Loki’s mark on Thor is subtle, his name written in light ink upon the v of his hip. You’d almost have to be looking for it to notice. Loki likes to press his hand to it, whether they’re alone in bed or dressed up in their armor. He lets a bit of magic flow through his fingers and seep into the lines, making them sting and tingle. A subtle reminder when words would be inappropriate.

After a long day of standing beside their father, learning to be a king and be in control of entire realms, he comes to Loki, drained and needy for things he can’t describe. Loki knows what he needs, somehow and is more than happy to give it to him. When Thor is especially tired, Loki is gentle, easy commands spoken softly with gentle touches. When Thor is tense, on edge and ready to snap, Loki demands more, his words bite and wear Thor down, until he is nothing but a crumpled body on the floor. 

Loki sits beside him, places Thor’s head on his lap and runs his fingers through his hair as Thor shakes and cries softly. This happens more often as it becomes obvious that Thor will be taking the throne soon.

Loki starts accompanying Thor on his duties, standing behind him and occasionally placing his hand on Thor’s shoulder to remind him that he’s there. When a decision seems to be particularly taxing on Thor, he leans in close and whispers “suggestions" in Thor’s ear. He smiles when Thor’s shoulders relax, repeating Loki’s words with his booming voice and no one is the wiser.

"I’d never be able to do this without you," Thor says shakily, his face pressed to Loki’s neck and arms wrapped tight around his waist. Loki hums and runs his finger through his hair, smiling to himself. Thor would be the one that was the king, but  _he_  ruled Thor and that made him the most powerful being in all the Nine Realms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small prompt fill. Berserker!Thor being calmed by Loki after battle.

A mist had settled over the battle field. Bodies of enemies and fellow warriors alike were strewn about the blood drenched grass. Loki looked frantically among the bodies, searching for one in particular.

"Thor!?" He felt bile rise in his throat after getting no response. " _Thor!_ ”

There was a crunch, the sound of a skull being crushed below a boot. He moved carefully over the bodies, waving his arms wildly in attempts to clear the fog. He stopped when he saw a shadowy figure before him.

There was a brief moment of fear, when the silhouette seemed impossibly tall and menacing and Loki had thought one of the giants had lived. Then he saw the shape of the hammer, the pile of bodies below his feet. Loki ran, uncaring of who or what he stepped on, just wanting to get to his brother.

"Thor!"

His brother twisted to look at him, eyes and skin still crackling with electricity. Loki froze, feeling his heart pound against his ribs. Thor sneered and growled, not seeming to recognize Loki at all in the foggy veil that hung between them.

"Thor, it’s me, Loki. The battle is over, you won." He said it as gently as he could, feet stilled glued to the same spot.

Thor narrowed his eyes at him, breathing heavily through his nose like some wild beast. His grip on Mjolnir tightened, sending sparks over the gore and blood covered head.

"Brother, please come down here." he held his hands out, beckoning him to come down.

Slowly, Thor turned and carefully stepped down. Loki suppressed a wince as blood and flesh were crushed noisily under Thor’s feet. Thor’s eyes were still narrowed at him, searching. Cautiously, Loki reached up, cupping Thor’s face and smiled.

"The battle is over, brother." 

Thor let out a long breath and blinked, his eyes returning to their normal blue instead of the stormy gray they had been. Loki heard the hammer drop with a wet thunk and Loki let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are," Loki said with a small laugh.

Thor finally smiled, pulling Loki in for a tight hug and burying his face into the crook of Loki’s neck.

"Are you alright, brother?" Thor asked, muffled by Loki’s dirty armor.

Loki let out another laugh. “Much better now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Thor and Loki being reckless teenagers and screwing in the back of Thor's car.

Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the honk of a car horn. He was giddy as he carefully climbed out of his window and onto the roof. He jumped and landed with a thunk on to the front yard, rolling on the ground to soften his landing. He was grinning as he stood and ran to the darkened street, walking a bit farther from his house until he saw the familiar silver-gray car and the broad silhouette behind it’s wheel.

Thor smiled and pulled Loki for a hard, deep kiss by the front of his shirt. Loki hummed and ran his hands as far as they could reach over Thor’s body, feeling the hard muscle hidden beneath a the thin layer of black cotton before finally settling on his shoulders. Thor had let go of his shirt, his hand moving to cup the back of his neck, while his other hand moved around to squeeze his ass. 

Loki chuckled and pulled his lips away from Thor’s. “Goddamn did I miss you."

Thor smiled and pecked him on the lips. “I missed you too, baby."

"How’d you get your car back?"

Thor gave him an arrogant grin. “I broke into the impound."

"Again!?" Loki laughed, “you’d think after the third time they’d figure out a way to keep you out."

"They should know by now that they can’t keep me away from her for long. Or  _you_." Thor winked and Loki felt his cheeks heat a bit. Thor wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him tight to his chest and kissing him once more before Loki shoved himself away.

"Come on, lover boy, let’s get out of here before my dad figures out I’m gone."

-

Loki already felt his cock throbbing inside his pants, just looking at Thor was making him hard, and even though Thor was driving like a madman it wasn’t fast enough for him.

With one deft hand, he reached over and unfastened Thor’s jeans, snaked his hand under the soft fabric of his boxers and pulled his cock free and began stroking it. Thor let out a long breath, his knuckles turning white as he gripped tightly to the wheel.

When Thor was hard Loki ducked under his arm, quickly swirling his tongue over the head of his cock. Thor groaned and flinched in his seat. It spurred Loki on, he licked along the entire length and feeling it throb against his tongue.

“ _Fuck_." One of Thor’s hands moved to the back of his head, gripping tightly and guiding him up and down as he continued to lave over his cock. Loki wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, pressing his tongue against the slit as he did.

The car swerved and Thor let out a stream of curses under his breath. Loki hummed and moved farther down his cock, letting Thor push his head even farther down until his face was pressed into the blond curls that surrounded the base of it. He was breathing hard and fast above Loki as he began to bob his head up and down, occasionally pulling almost all the way up to swirl his tongue around the head again.

"Gonna fuck you  _so hard-_ ," Thor breathed between groans, his hand moving Loki’s head faster. “I’m gonna make you  _scream_. Ah,  _fuck_  I missed you so fucking much…"

Loki moaned, his hand fumbling as he unfastened his jeans, wrapping it around his own throbbing cock and started to stroke himself.

"Fuck it." Thor turned sharply, going on to a dirt road and pulling over. He pulled Loki’s head off him, yanking Loki by the hair into a sloppy kiss. Loki ripped himself away and smiled at Thor’s dazed expression. He climbed into the back seat, dragging Thor with him by his shirt. 

They were in an awkward tangle of limbs, both of them too tall for the backseat until Loki twisted himself around under Thor, bracing his palms against the window. Thor fit himself behind Loki, pushing his shirt up and his pants down as he peppered kisses over Loki’s neck and shoulders. Loki bit his lip as Thor’s fingers skimmed over his hole, groaning into Loki’s ear when he felt it already slick and loose. 

Loki laughed softly. “I got a heads up from one of your friends. I thought I’d get ready for you."

Thor breathed into his his ear, “god, I fucking love you."

Loki turned his head to kiss Thor again, gasping when he felt Thor’s cock push inside of him, his fingers and toes curling at the stretch. He grabbed Thor’s hair with one of his hands when he began to thrust, taking him fast and hard with quick snaps of his hips. His fingertips dug into Loki’s hips, pulling him back to meet each thrust with a loud slap. 

The windows fogged up quickly and Loki’s hand slid against the condensation. He let out needy cries as Thor grunted into his hair, fucking him harder with each noise he made. Loki’s body was shaking, his pulse pounding in his ears and cock, he yanked on Thor’s hair, trying to wordlessly demand for Thor to touch him.

Thor understood somehow, one of his hands wrapping around Loki’s cock and gripping it tight. Loki shouted, his hips bucking into Thor’s fist and back so he was fully impaled on Thor’s cock. Thor hissed curses against Loki’s skin, his other hand sliding from Loki’s hip to his shoulder and fucked Loki in short, powerful thrusts.

Loki came suddenly, his body going tight and shouting as he spilled over Thor’s hand and onto the leather seat below. Thor moaned, thrusting a few more times before coming inside of him. They crumpled into a heap on to the seat, panting and kissing each other lazily. They only noticed that a car had pulled up behind them when they heard the door slam shut.

Both of them froze, their eyes going wide.

"I hope that’s a cop."

“ _Loki! I know you’re in there with Thor!_ ”

Thor shot up, trying to get to the driver’s seat a fast as he could with his pants halfway down his thighs. He revved the engine, stomping on the gas and peeled away in a cloud of dust. There was a blast as Loki’s father shot at the car. Loki quickly yanked his pants back up and climbed back in the front as Thor sped down the winding road.

"Your dad is a real fucking psycho."

"I know,  _I know_ , just fucking drive faster."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki. Fisting. No plot at all.

Thor looked down at his hand, turning it slowly, he glanced up at Loki again, his eyes trained on Thor’s hand, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, forcing Loki to look up at his face again.

"Yes," he said with a rush of breathe, “very,  _very_  sure."

-

Thor had three fingers buried inside Loki, curling and rubbing on the spot that made Loki howl and shake with pleasure. He had begun to whine again, signalling for more, but Thor hesitated, looking at Loki’s hole, already stretched tight around just three of his fingers. Loki grunted in annoyance, peeling his eyes open to glare at Thor.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Loki spat, showing his teeth.

Thor felt a bit sheepish, feeling a bit like he was coddling Loki. But he didn’t want to hurt him. “I just.." He shrugged, thrusting his fingers in and of him slowly.

Loki sighed, his expression softening. “Listen to me, Thor. I will be uncomfortable, but I have prepared myself for this. Quite thoroughly. I know I’ll be able to handle it. And I know you would do everything to keep from hurting me, and that is why I have only ever wanted you to do this." He reached up, grabbing the back of Thor’s head and pulling him down for a soft kiss. “I trust you to not hurt me."

Thor sighed and nodded, kissing Loki once more before sitting back up. He adjusted himself and Loki a bit, putting them in more comfortable positions, propping Loki’s hips on a pillow and settling between his spread legs. Then, he pulled his fingers out, spreading some more of the salve Loki had given him over his hand and pressing his fingers together in the way Loki had instructed him. 

He pressed all four fingers into Loki slowly, feeling a pang of desire stir his cock as Loki let out a long moan. He pushed in all the way to the knuckles, pulling back and pushing in faster. He continued doing only that for a long time, watching Loki’s body tense with each intrusion and relax as he pulled out. He mouthed down Loki’s thighs, sucking and biting deep red marks close to the juncture of his hips. It made Loki cry out more, his cock twitching and leaking as Thor left another fresh mark on his porcelain skin.

"More. More now," Loki panted, his fingers curling into the bedding at his hips.

Thor moved his free hand to Loki’s hip, holding it steady as he pushed against the resistance, twisting his hand slowly to find the way that would stretch around his knuckles easiest. Loki mewled and thrashed his head, body pulling away as Thor continued to push. Finally, his body relented, his knuckles slipping past the tight muscle and it left his hand nearly half buried within Loki.

Thor rubbed his thumb over his hipbone, watching Loki breathe in harsh, shaky pants and keeping the hand in him still. Loki relaxed slightly, his hole clenching a bit less tightly and nodded for Thor to move. He moved his hand in  small, careful movements, twisting his hand until it was horizontal again and finding the spot with his fingers again. Loki’s back arched sharply when he found it, letting out a shrill noise and digging his fingers deeper into the blankets.

He moved his hand in short, quick thrusts, the slick noises combined with Loki’s moaning making Thor’s cock go hard again.

"Keep going," Loki breathed, letting out another moan. “I want all of it."

Thor hummed, stilling his hand and tucking his thumb against his palm before pushing in again, ignoring how Loki’s body resisted. Loki whimpered, body tight and tensed, fingers and toes curled. Thor stopped pulling back slightly, making Loki’s body relax. Loki let out a long shuddering breath and moved back down the bed from where he had crawled up. Thor shifted, moving closer to Loki and slinging one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder, holding him close as he began to push in again.

“ _Ahh!_ " Loki shivered all over, sweat pooling in the dips of his body and rolling off his forehead. He blinked and a few tears fell from his eyes, another whimper passing his lips as Thor gave another slow push. Thor’s hand followed his hips as they bucked away from the painful stretch.

Thor yanked him close again, pulling out just a bit and shoving back in. “Almost," he said with a huff, pushing even harder. Loki writhed, back arching and twisting away, choking on a scream as Thor shoved the rest of his hand in.

He watched Loki breath slowly, wet eyelashes fluttering open and closed. Thor felt Loki’s body clench around his fist, felt Loki’s hips work in tiny movements. Loki reached between his legs, feeling where his hole was stretched around Thor’s wrist and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Because he couldn’t help but ask.

"Perfect," Loki said with another sigh. “Just… don’t move for a moment."

He did as Loki said, not moving a muscle and watched as Loki continued to move his hips, his hand moving to stroke his cock and bring it back to hardness.

"Okay," he said after a while, taking a deep breath, “little thrusts."

Thor smiled at the wrecked tone of Loki’s voice and began to move, pushing farther in and pulling back slightly. Loki groaned at the movement, squeezing his cock. 

"Faster," Loki huffed.

Thor hummed, moving in quick, jerky thrusts that made Loki’s whole body bounce. He moved his hand, positioning it so the knuckle of his thumb rubbed incessantly on that spot. Loki screamed, the heel of his foot digging into Thor’s shoulder as he tried to twist away again, Thor’s other hand holding him down firmly. Loki’s cock pulsed, turning deep and red and leaking over Loki’s stomach.

Loki came with another scream, spilling high on his chest and crushing Thor’s hand within him, back and neck bowed high. He came down slowly, his harsh pants filling the thick air of the room. Loki’s muscles continued to flutter around his hand, clenching before releasing and clenching again. He waited for him to relax before he began pulling out. Loki whined as he did, muttering a few curses under his breath as he was stretched beyond the limit again. He let out a relieved groan as Thor’s hand finally slipped out, his body going completely slack.

Thor held his legs open, moaning and stroking his slicked hand over his cock. Loki’s entrance was gaping, pink and puffy and thoroughly used. He imagined how easily it would be to slip his cock in him now, how loose he’d feel, the slick noises and pained whimpers Loki would let out as Thor fucked his raw and sensitive hole.

Thor came with a deep groan, spilling on to Loki’s abused flesh and collapsing in a heap beside him. He pulled the pillows out from under Loki’s hips and tossing them aside. He pulled Loki to his chest, who gave only the tiniest protest before letting himself be enveloped by Thor’s embrace. Thor pressed his face into the back of Loki sweat-damp hair, nuzzling it and moving down to kiss the nape of Loki’s neck. 

"Did you truly like doing that?" He had to make sure.

Loki nodded, a relaxed smile forming on his face even as his eyes slipped closed. “S’good."

Thor laughed softly at Loki’s slurring, kissing him on the corner of his jaw. “So I guess we will be doing this again sometime?"

Loki’s smile widened, murmuring something to the effect of “yes."

Thor pressed his face into Loki’s neck and sighed, smiling into his skin as his eyelids became heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki fluff. With an extra side of fluff.

Loki was so beautiful like this, arching and writhing under Thor, clinging onto him as though if he were to loosen his grip in the slightest he would float away. He moaned and threw his head back as Thor thrust in deep. His eyes were closed tightly, but Thor could still see them in his mind, inky black pupils blown wide and rimmed with bright green.

His heart bloomed with the deepest love he could feel, warming him and making his mind blur better than any ale could. The words poured from his mouth in a soft sigh. “Marry me."

And Loki, with his eyes still shut and his head thrown back shouted, “yes!"

Thor went still, an immense grin spreading across his face as the happiness he felt almost overwhelmed him. Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s shoulders, his eyes opening until they were comically wide. 

"You will?"

"What? No.  _Nonono_." He shoved Thor away, crawling up higher on the bed, looking like a caged animal. “That was… I was just lost in the moment Thor."

Thor’s smile refused to falter. He moved closer to Loki. “I bet even you cannot believe that lie."

"I can, because it is not a lie." Loki tried to crawl farther from Thor, but was stopped when he grabbed him by the wrist, his grip easy enough to break free from, but it seemed to freeze him in place anyways.

"Well, I still don’t believe you. Will you marry me, Loki?"

“ _No_ ," Loki snarled weakly. “Why would you even want to marry me, anyways? For a lifetime of torment dealt by my hand?"

Thor laughed and pulled Loki to him, wrapping his arms around his waist so he couldn’t move away. “You have already been tormenting me for a lifetime, and I would suffer many more if it meant always having you at my side."

Loki’s mouth open and shut a few times, his eyes still wide and searching. 

"What about  _your father,_  and Asgard, surely neither would approve of a union between you and I?"

Thor chuckled, “and when did you start worrying about their approval again?"

Loki’s mouth shut with a click and a moment of silence passed between them.

"Marry me Loki," Thor asked once more, his voice just above a whisper. “Marry me and allow me the pleasure of spending the rest of my days wondering what new trick you’ll pull on me and in return I’ll prove how much I love you for the rest of yours."

Loki blinked a few times, a tear falling from the corner of his eye as he looked at Thor in a mixture of awe and terror. “I… yes," he let out in a breath, blinking a few more times and swallowing hard. " _Yes_ ," he repeated just as softly, like he he couldn’t believe the word was passing his lips.

Thor tightened his embrace and crushed his mouth to Loki’s, twisting and laying them back down on the bed. 

Loki pushed him away again, just enough to speak. “You are going to regret this, Thor."

Thor smiled and shook his head. “I’ve regretted many things I’ve done in my life, but I know this will not be one of those." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki. NON-CON. Evil!Jotun!Loki and Captive!Thor.

"Well, this won’t do for our guest. He is a prince, after all." Loki smirked down at Thor, on his knees with his hands bound and wrapped above his head, leaving him unable to call for Mjolnir. Thor sneered at him with one eye, the other was bruised and almost swollen shut, a slowly healing cut on his lip began to bleed anew. The rest of him was bruised and battered as well, sluggishly bleeding cuts and few stab wounds left his nerves frayed, each gust of icy wind blowing through the dungeon sending a jolt of pain through his body.

Loki laughed softly at him. “No, this won’t do at all," he said with a tilt of his head. He snapped his finger at the guards and they stepped up to him instantly. “Clean him up and bring him to my chambers. Be sure to get him out of those." He waved his hand at Thor’s armor. “Put him in something pretty for me," he added with a razor sharp grin.

With a grunt the guards did as they were told, removing Thor’s shackled hands from the hook they had attached him to, lifting him from the dirty floor and carrying him away. 

He didn’t fight. It was useless, his body was broken and in pain and he would need to save what little strength he had to endure whatever tortures Loki would concoct for him.

Loki kept himself busy while Thor was being prepared for him, walking the palace for a while before going to visit his father in his rooms. He walked in to see his father sitting at his desk, reading some old , large tome.

"Is the intruder being dealt with?" Laufey asked almost boredly.

"Yes, and he will know that our realm is not some playground he can just come and stomp around in. I’m going to make sure of it."

Laufey looked up from his book, lifting an eyebrow up at Loki and giving him a knowing look. “Did I say you could do that?"

Loki looked pleadingly up at him. “Let me have him, father."

Laufey sighed. “I’m not sure that is good idea…"

"I can keep him in line, my magic is strong enough."

Laufey turned in his chair, looking at Loki silently for a minute before waving his hand and looking back at his book. “Fine, fine. Keep the Aesir as a pet until he has to be sent home, just don’t kill him."

Loki smiled brightly. “The last thing I want to do is kill him."

By the time Loki had made it back to his rooms, Thor was there, knelt on the fur rug in front of the fire place in Loki’s study. He stared darkly at the flames, his hands now bound behind his back. Loki sauntered up behind him, his fingers skimming across his bare shoulders, purring at the warmth of his skin. Thor’s expression hardened even more, his gaze unflinching as Loki stepped in his line of sight. 

Loki grabbed Thor by the jaw and forced him to his feet. Holding him there, he examined Thor, fingering the silky loincloth they had dressed him in with an amused look. It was emerald green, Loki’s choice color.

"How thoughtful," he muttered to himself.

His eyes moved higher, his free hand feeling the taught muscles under healing skin, and hummed. His breath was taken from him when he saw Thor’s neck though. A thick leather collar had been affixed to it, with a gold link meant for a chain to be attached to. More importantly, his name had been pressed into the leather, and with a throb of arousal he felt the runes that claimed Thor as his for the time being.

"Oh, they did very well, didn’t they?" He said breathlessly, his tongue darting out to wet his overly dry lips. Thor rumbled and his eyes were finally torn away from the collar. He smiled and caressed Thor’s blotted and puffy cheek.

"I’m being a terrible host. You must be starving after such a long fight. Lets eat." He looped one finger into the link in the collar, pulling Thor to a small table and shoving him into one of the chairs before leaving the room to find the nearest servant. He came back and sat at the other side of the table with Thor, watching the Asgardian with open lust in the flickering light of the fire.

He had brought down a living embodiment of strength. Thor had slain at least a hundred frost giants, all far bigger than Loki himself, but had  _crumpled_  under Loki’s magic and skill. His hammer dropped to the ground with an underwhelming thunk, and shortly after, his body. Loki stood over him, both covered in blood and smiled at how wonderful the god looked beneath him.

He would take Thor to his bed tonight, make him mewl and quiver under Loki, over and over, until he couldn’t see straight. He might keep Thor chained to his bed, so he could have him whenever the mood struck. Or better yet, he’d drag the prince around the halls of the palace and into the city, let his people see the Aesir prince with Loki’s name wrapped around his throat. They would surely enjoy that.

A servant came in through the door with a large tray filled with food and a jug of wine, setting it on the table before bowing and walking away. Thor eyed the tray sideways, his hunger at war with his rage and distrust. His gaze snapped back to Loki when he stood up and moved in front of him. He picked up a piece of meat from one of the plates on the tray, the juices dripping down his fingers, and took a bite out of it before bringing it to Thor’s lips. 

"Don’t be difficult. You are hungry, eat."

Reluctantly, Thor opened his mouth, his uninjured eye never breaking it’s gaze on Loki. Loki stuffed the meat into his mouth.

Thor bit down hard on Loki’s finger and with a growl Loki’s other hand cracked over the already abused flesh. Thor cried out and slumped to the side, breathing hard as Loki examined his finger. He hadn’t bit hard enough to draw blood, but he had left some indents in his skin. He grabbed a chunk of damp, blond hair and yanked his head back up, bending it back until Thor let out a pained groan.

"You are lucky I didn’t leave you in that dungeon, you ungrateful brat. You killed many of my people’s brothers, fathers and sons today and the guards would have been happy to let their kin have their revenge while you were chained to the wall.  _Remember that_ , Odinson. And be glad you only have to deal with me."

To bring the point home, he brought his hand to Thor’s chest, magic flaring out from his palms and burning already flayed nerves. Thor cried out, his body twisting in pain and slumping when Loki moved away. He flinched when Loki grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open to stuff another piece of meat into it, slapping it closed.

“ _Chew._ ”

Thor whimpered and did as Loki had said, chewing slowly and swallowing. Loki held a piece of bread to his mouth next, waiting for Thor to open his mouth. He did, slowly, with another weak glared aimed up at him. Loki continued to feed him, one bite at a time, occasionally pouring a sip of wine into his mouth and staining his lips red.

He hummed, soft and low, his thumb tracing under Thor’s swollen bottom lip. “Even all black and blue you are a pretty little thing."

Thor’s breath hitched, his shoulders tense and shaking

"I bet you’ve never been fucked before. You’re too big and strong to open your legs for someone else."

Thor looked away, his eyes wide as he stared at the floor. Loki grabbed his face with both hands, forcing Thor to look him in the eye and smiled. “I’m going to tear through you like you tore through my home today, until you can do nothing but mewl and whine into the bedding. When I’m through with you, you will be as eager for my cock as you are for a good fight, if not more so. I will make you come from it, over and over again til you run dry."

Thor was breathing hard, anger and fear warring on his beaten face. Loki cackled at him, brushing a lock of blond hair off his forehead.

"Let’s not wait any longer, then."

He yanked Thor from the chair, digging his knuckles into Thor’s throat when he started to struggle and pull away.

Loki snarled, “I will get what I want either way, my dear Thor, but you get to choose: Do you want to keep fighting and be taken right here on the floor? Or do walk with me and have the comfort of my bed under your body?"

Thor was silent for few moments, long enough for Loki to start pulling him downward.

"The bed. I choose the bed."

Loki nodded. “I thought so." 

He dragged Thor out of the study and into his bedroom. It was cold and dark, compared to the study, since no fire had been lit in it since the morning. Loki waved his hand, and with a whoosh one came to life in the fireplace, along with a couple of torches that were set at the head of his bed. Thor’s teeth began to chatter behind him, his body shivering even harder from the cold.

With another wave the blankets were turned down. Excitement thrummed through Loki’s blood and it pulsed in his cock, he reached down and gave it a firm squeeze through his loincloth. He wanted to see Thor spread out on it, like a feast just meant for him. He wanted it _now_.

He pulled Thor up to the bed, turning him so his back was to it and untied the fabric from his hips. He admired Thor’s cock for a minute, it’s sizable length and girth still evident even when soft. Thor bit down on his lip and shut his eyes when Loki’s fingers skimmed over it, not even twitching at his cold touch.

"This," Loki said as his fingers brushed over the warm skin again, “is very impressive. I’m sure many have fallen to their knees at the very sight of it." He grinned wickedly at Thor, even as he looked away. 

Loki moved closer, tucking hair behind Thor’s ear so his lips could hover over it and whisper, “but they’ve all missed the real treasure, hidden away just behind it." 

Loki wrapped his arm around Thor, his hand going to the cleft of Thor’s ass, his fingers searching. He pressed a dry finger to his hole when he found it, making Thor whimper and pull away, his body clenching in resistance.

Loki tisked, his other hand holding Thor’s side, stroking it soothingly. “Oh Thor, you are going to make this so much more hard on yourself if you keep doing that."

Loki pushed Thor onto the bed. “Get on your back for me."

He turned away as Thor began scooting back on his elbows, the look on his face broken and pitiful in comparison to the triumphant and arrogant one he had when he barged into the city earlier that day. Loki loosened the fabric around his hips, letting it fall off as he walked to a cabinet at the other side of his bedroom. He opened it and examined the little vials, grinning when he found the one he was looking for. He waved it in the air as he walked back to the bed, relishing in the fear that crossed Thor’s face.

He stopped and tilted his head at Thor. 

"What?" Thor asked, his breathing coming in harsh pants.

"Just an idea. Sit up for a moment."

Thor did, watching Loki with a wary look as he put the vial down and climbed on to the bed, wrapping a hand around one of Thor’s ankles. A shackle formed around it, matching the ones on on his wrists, he repeated it on the other. He reached behind Thor and made the chain connecting his wrists disappear. He pulled both of Thor’s hands in front of him, his thumbs running over the magic-laden ribbons that kept Thor’s fists clenched tight.

He grabbed one of Thor’s hands and brought it to his, forming a short chain to connect the shackles together, doing the same to the other. Thor was folded awkwardly, yanking hopelessly on the restraints.

Loki pushed him down on to his back again, sighing happily as Thor struggled to find some position that didn’t leave him exposed. Loki grabbed his twitching cock, stroking it into hardness.

"That’s even better."

"You are a  _monster_ ," Thor spat, still hopelessly squirming on the bed.

"Yes, but I am not the only one, am I?"

Thor growled at that, but said nothing, allowing Loki to grab his thighs and force them up and apart, finally exposing his tight, untouched hole. He groaned and licked his lips, brushing a fingertip over the puckered skin. Thor tried to twist away, but was unable to do much more than squirm against Loki.

Loki held out his hand, the vial appearing in his palm. He uncapped it and drizzled some of the oil just under Thor’s sack, letting it run down to his hole and slither past. He pressed his hand flat against him, spreading and rubbing the oil into Thor’s skin, feeling it heat under his palm. Thor gasped, his eyes going wide.

Loki chuckled, “I’m not totally cruel, Thor."

Thor shut his eyes, obviously forcing his breathing to be even as Loki paid close attention to his entrance again, pressing and rubbing it with a slick finger.

Loki continued like that for a few long minutes, drinking in every shaky breath and his pained expression before forcing the entire length of his index finger inside.

"Ahh!" Thor cried out, thrashing around futilely. His body shuddered with each thrust.

"If you react so violently with just one of my fingers, how will you react when I bury my cock in you?"

Thor grit his teeth, trying to keep himself still and silent.

"I noticed you have avoided looking at it. So, I feel the need to warn you that it is on par with your own… I guess you’ll get to know what it’s like for all those maidens you bed back home, why they shout your name so loudly…"

“ _Shut up_ ," Thor growled weakly.

Loki wedged a second finger into Thor, twisting them around and wrenching another cry from him.

"You’ll scream my name and shake the walls of this palace, shake the whole damn city with your cries… Maybe even your daddy will hear you getting fucked like some commoner whore from his throne…"

“ _Stop_." Thor’s voice sounded weak, heavy and cracking, tears rolled from the corners of his eyes, sliding down his temples and into his hair.

Loki gave his fingers one last twist and pulled them free, only to push both his index fingers in and pry his hole open. 

"Ahhh!" More tears sprang from his eyes, staining his cheeks.

"You feel so hot inside. And tight. I might not want to ever take my cock out of you."

Thor sobbed, twisting his body and curling his toes as Loki jammed more fingers inside of him, pulling him open farther. Loki’s cock throbbed painfully, twitching and leaking against his hip were he had left it ignored.

With a groan he pulled his fingers out of Thor and coated his cock with the oil, spreading it and warming it with a few slow strokes. He straightened Thor’s legs and forced them as far apart as they could go. Thor turned his head and closed his eyes, whining when Loki leaned over him and ran the length of his cock over his twitching hole.

"Look at me, Thor. I want to watch your face as I fuck you."

Thor refused silently, shutting his eyes more tightly and gritting his teeth.

Loki reached up and forced Thor’s face forward, his fingers digging into Thor’s cheek. “You are in no position to refuse me now, Thor. Look at me."

Thor blinked his eyes open, his injured eye was already less swollen but still keeping his eye slightly more shut than the other.

"Better."

He brought his hand back down between them, guiding the head of his cock to Thor’s fluttering hole while he used the other to brace himself on the bed.

Thor’s breath hitched and with a sharp thrust Loki sheathed the head in, only pausing to feel Thor’s muscles clench around him. Loki watched his face twist in pain, snarling through his teeth.

Loki shoved the rest of his cock into Thor in one motion, groaning as Thor thrashed and shouted.

"I will kill you," Thor bellowed, “you will be nothing but a smear of blood on the snow and on the head of Mjolnir, I swear-"

Loki laughed cruelly, silencing Thor. “And I will still always have this. Even if you pummel me into a pile of nothing. I will have still have shoved my cock inside of you and fucked it into your memory forever."

Thor growled and sobbed and slammed his head down onto the pillow.

Loki pounded into Thor, fast and hard and relentless, grunting with each thrust as keened and tried desperately to stop crying.

"Let it out, there’s no point in holding back now."

Thor hissed, “I  _hate_  you."

"Mm, yes. Tell me how much you hate me. How much you hate having me inside you. Does it hurt?"

Thor shook with a silent sob and Loki planted his hands on his hips, slamming into Thor, their skin slapping together loudly. He leaned down, taking one of Thor’s nipples into his mouth, sucking biting down on the sensitive skin until Thor let out a cry and moving to the other.

Loki moaned, his climax building and coiling deep in his belly, his cock throbbing as Thor’s muscles fluttered around him and his pitiful cries filled his mind.

He stopped his thrusts, keeping himself buried deep in Thor, and grabbed Thor’s soft cock, stroking with a sure and steady hand. 

Thor wept, “please don’t."

Loki laughed and ground his hips against Thor, forcing Thor’s cock to go hard in his hands with each slide up and down his length. He started slowly rutting into him again when Thor’s cock was finally hard and leaking precome. Thor’s chest heaved, the muscles working and tensing under his skin. Thor let out a pained groaned, his limbs and shoulders shaking.

Loki lost himself in pleasure, pounding into Thor once again as he pumped Thor’s cock. Thor bucked wildly, yowling as he spilled on Loki’s hand. Loki moaned and threw his head back, snapping his hips as Thor clamped down around him, ripping Loki’s climax from him. 

He pulled out slowly, a trail of come leaking out of Thor’s gaping, inflamed opening. Thor was panting, his eyes wide and focused on the ceiling, he folded his legs as another sob wracked his body.

Loki huffed, “I hope you’re not too worn out from that, I do plan on having you scream out my name by the end of the night."

Thor closed his eyes, turning his head to weep into the pillow.

-

It was two weeks before negotiations had been set and Thor was to be sent back to Asgard for his official punishment. Loki was reluctant to let him go, having a pretty Aesir prince on a leash was such a wonderful treat.

Loki had Thor deep throat his cock that morning before sending him off to be bathed, then bent him over the side of the bed and fucked him one last time before dressing him in his armor. He wanted Thor to face his journey with Loki’s seed dripping out of him, and however much longer before he’d have a chance to bathe again.

He pulled Thor by the leash to the Bifrost site before finally removing the collar, there were red lines where the leather had rubbed into his skin and Loki couldn’t help but grin at them, running his fingers over them softly.He grabbed Thor’s hands next, unwrapping them slowly.

"This is goodbye, for now."

Thor looked at him with wide eyes, his pulse racing under Loki’s fingers.

Loki leaned forward, his grin sharp and menacing as he whispered, “we’ll have to meet again when we’re kings, won’t we? I’ll be looking very forward to it."

"Oh. Yes." Thor nodded weakly, his eyes distant.

The ribbons disintegrated as the fell from Loki’s hands.

“ _Well_ ," he said as he watched Thor clench and unclench his hands, “call her to you."

Thor looked back up to him, unsure and his breath unsteady. He held out his hand, visibly shaking as the hammer flew into his palm. He stared at the hammer for a few long, quiet moments, his grip on Mjolnir going white knuckled.

Loki laughed, and Thor’s gaze snapped back to him.

Loki opened his arms. “This is your chance to get your revenge."

Thor looked back down at Mjolnir and back to Loki. He shook his head with a defeated look on his face.

"I thought so."

Thor walked around him quickly, stepping into the center of the circle. His head was down, his shoulders slumped and his back turned to Loki.

His voice cracked as he called out. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiddlesworth. Tom just really, really loves getting slapped hard.

Chris knew Tom was goading him. He  _knew_ , and he was going to fall for it anyways. Tom was just way too good at pushing his buttons. The put upon look on his face when Chris asked him a question, the way he sneered as he turned away from Chris’ touches, the cold, blank expression he put on when he decided to ignore Chris entirely. It was a show Tom had been putting on for over a week now, and it was really starting to get at Chris.

Chris walked into the kitchen to find Tom sitting in a bar stool at the island in the middle of the large room, a dirty plate pushed aside and a open magazine in his hand. Chris reached across and grabbed the plate, dropping it into the sink so it clattered loudly with the other dishes. He could hear the annoyed sigh from behind him.

"Could you try to be a little louder? It’s not like I’m trying to read or anything."

Chris laughed to himself humorlessly, picking the plate up again and slamming it back into the sink, shattering it. “Better?” He asked with a scowl.

Tom mumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes, placing his head in his hand as he continued to read. Chris felt heat pump through his veins, his grip going tight on the counter before he spun around, walking up to Tom and ripping the magazine from his hand, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Tom glared up at him, baring his teeth as he worked his jaw. “I was reading that.”

"Not anymore."

Tom’s blue eyes were cold and angry, a sharp grin forming on his face. “Are you fucking done with your little temper tantrum now? Or are you going to throw around some more of my shit first?” 

Chris wanted to smack the look off his face.

So, he did. The smack resonated through the silent house and stung his hand. Tom blinked slowly, his face turned away. His mouth hung open and his eyes went wide in shock. Guilt twisted in Chris’ gut for a brief moment until Tom looked back at him and he saw how dark his eyes had become. 

Tom’s eyebrows furrowed, looking hard at Chris again and snarling, “is that all you fucking got,  _you pansy-_ ”

Chris sent his face the other way with the back of his hand, the loud crack of skin on skin ringing through his ears. His knuckles vibrated where they had made contact with a sharp cheekbone and he watched as Tom let his head hang, the smallest sigh of pleasure falling from his lips. Tom panted softly, his tongue darting out to wet his lip as redness bloomed and darkened on his cheeks.

Chris grabbed Tom’s hair, wrenching his head back until their eyes met. “You fucking like that, huh? You like getting fucking hit? I’ll bet you’d come in your goddamn pants if I kept going.”

Tom shivered in his grasp, his eyes fluttering closed. Chris gave his hair a hard yank, making Tom cry out softly and open his eyes again. “You fucking would, you twisted little  _fuck_.”

Tom was breathing hard, his eyes getting a bit glassy as Chris twisted the hand in his hair. He slapped him again, not as hard as before, but hard enough to sting his already sensitive skin. Tom let out a small, shaking moan that made Chris grin at him meanly and reach down, feeling the hard length of his cock pressing against his pants.

Chris squeezed it hard, making Tom try to twist away, the tears finally spilling from his eyes.

Chris pulled his hair again. “What? You only want me to abuse your face?  _That’s_  not fair at all.”

He gave Tom’s cock another hard squeeze, grinning when throbbed in his palm and Tom tried to curl away from him.

"Aww, it likes it, Tom." He gave Tom’s groin a light tap. Tom shouted, twisting and trying to cross his legs. " _See?_ ”

Tom shuddered, shutting his eyes tight and breathing hard through clenched teeth. Chris yanked Tom out of his seat, grabbing him around his throat and pulling him to their room. Tom struggled a little, his elbow landing painfully under Chris’ ribs along the way. Chris snarled, squeezing Tom’s throat hard enough to make breathing difficult for him.

He tossed him onto the bed and started ripping Tom’s clothes off him. When a few of the buttons on his shirt popped off Tom grabbed his arm, squeezing it at hard as he could.

"Hey, you’re fucking-"

Chris slapped him across the face again, shutting him up instantly and pulling a whimper from him.

Chris tore the rest of Tom’s clothes off without anymore fussing, then quickly stripped off his own clothes and climbed onto the bed. Tom crawled to the head of the bed and Chris settled between his legs, forcing them open. With a growl he dipped down to bite and suck on the pale skin of his thighs, making Tom hiss and writhe with each press of sharp teeth on his skin.

He ran his hand over the length of Tom’s cock, feeling it twitch and jump against his palm. Tom’s hands were twisted into the sheets, his clenched teeth bared in a snarl. Chris forced his legs farther apart, slapping his inner thighs just below where they joined his hips. Tom yelped and tried to pull himself away, but Chris yanked him back down and slapped him once more.

"I will fucking tie you down if you don’t stay where I want you."

Tom whined quietly and bit his lip, gripping harder on to the sheets.

Chris grabbed his testicles, pulling and then wrapping his hand around them, squeezing tightly. Tom let out a pained gasp, his thighs trying to twitch closed but forcing himself to keep them open. Chris slid his palm softly over the taut skin, pulling an almost relieved sigh from Tom, before giving them a light slap. Tom’s whole body flinched away from him as he shouted in pain. Chris tapped them a few more times, until tears were pouring from Tom’s eyes and he was crying out for mercy.

"I thought you _liked_  be slapped, Tom.” He asked with a mischievous grin, finally letting go, his hand moving to stroke his cock lightly. “I mean, your cock is still hard as fucking rock.”

Tom wasn’t looking at him, his eyes focused up at the ceiling, blinking at the white tiles. Chris stroked his cock again, gently pulling back the foreskin and running the tip of a finger over the slit, feeling hot, sticky precome begin to leak from it. Tom sighed, his body relaxing and his eyes slowly closing. 

"Mm, feels good?"

Tom answered with a short nod.

Chris wrapped his hand around the head, swirling his palm over the smooth and slightly slick skin until Tom’s whole body was shaking, the muscles of his thighs rippling under his skin as he tried to not thrust up into Chris’ hand. “ _This_  feels even better.”

Tom nodded again, biting down on his lip.

Chris flicked the head of his cock hard. Tom shouted and tried to pull himself away, but Chris followed him, flicking him a few more times before stroking his hand over him again and making soothing sounds. Then Chris grabbed his cock tightly, too tightly, and began stroking it fast. Tom moaned and threw his head back, the muscles of his stomach tensing and releasing as he gasped for each breath.

"Are you gonna come for me?" He asked, using both his hands on Tom’s cock, turning them in opposite directions and pulling them up the length and grasping him at the base to pull back up again.

“ _Yes yes yes yes -_ " Tom panted, his thighs trembling as he tried to push himself into Chris’ hands.

Chris let him go, grabbing his testicles and squeezing them. Tom let out a hoarse scream, his head thrashing wildly on the pillow while his hands yanked on the sheets.

“ _God fucking dammit!_ ”

Chris slapped his balls with his other hand, Tom screamed again. “ _What?_  You thought after all that bullshit you put me through I’d just let you come?” Chris scoffed, “I know you’re no where near  _that_  stupid.”

Chris finally let go of his balls, moving his hands lower and feeling Tom’s hole, clenched tight under the pad of his finger. 

"You know, I could hear you fucking yourself in the ass the other night." 

Tom shivered slightly, his mouth hanging open as he panted and watched Chris.

"That was clever though, turning on the shower, but that didn’t cover up all the fucking moaning." Chris pushed one dry finger in. Tom’s entire body resisted the intrusion, pulling away and clamping down, but Chris kept pushing, forcing his way inside as Tom whimpered.

"I bet it wasn’t as good as this though. A rubber dick can’t smack you around before fucking you raw."

Tom sobbed softly, biting his lip as Chris pushed his finger the rest of the way inside.

He pulled it out slowly, relishing in the shivers that wracked Tom’s body as he did, and reached towards the nightstand, digging in the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He poured some into his hand and tossed it to the floor. He spread it over his fingers before he began pressing three of them into Tom at once.

"Ow. Ow!" Tom pushed himself away, but Chris grabbed his thigh, yanking him back down.

"You like it," Chris said, jamming all three fingers in at once. Tom screamed, his grip going white knuckled on the pillow under his head.

Chris fucked him with his fingers hard and fast, groaning at the wet noises his hand made with each thrust. His other hand stroked Tom’s cock, squeezing it hard at the base of it when he came too close to coming.

Tom threw his head back. “ _Nngh_. You’re a fucking  _bastard_.” 

"No need to be  _mean_.” Chris curled his fingers searching and pressing against his prostate. Tom’s back arched, his hips working on to Tom’s fingers. He began stroking his cock again, focusing his attention on the head. Tom groaned, thrusting his hips up in a quick, erratic rhythm.

"Come for me, Tom. Just fucking do it already."

"Oh god. I’m gonna, I’m gonna-" Tom moaned, pushing his hips up higher as his come spurted out of him and onto his stomach and Chris’ fingers.

Chris kept stroking, kept fucking him with his fingers and Tom started to writhe and try to pull away, sobbing from over stimulation.

"Too much-"

“ _No,_ " Chris growled, pulling his fingers out of Tom and slicking his cock with the lube left on his hand and yanking Tom towards him. He pushed his cock into him, ignoring his whining and resisting and sinking all the way inside with a groan. His hand kept moving on Tom’s cock, keeping him hard as he started slamming into him. Fresh tears fell from Tom’s eyes, sobbing and whimpering and pulling on the bedding. 

Chris reached up and slapped Tom across the face again, pulling a pained moan from him. The short bark of laughter turned into a groan as Chris fucked into him harder, his hand moving even faster. Chris felt his own climax approaching fast and he allowed himself to careen over the edge after being left pent up and tense for so long. He came with a growl as his cock pulsed inside Tom. 

He carefully pulled out of Tom, shoving his fingers back into his fluttering hole and thrusting directly into his prostate as he picked up the pace with his other hand.

"Come for me again Tom. Make all this trouble worth it."

Tom sobbed, his body shaking and writhing violently as more tears flowed from his tightly shut eyes. 

Chris pulled back back his foreskin again, exposing the deep red, nearly purple, head and leaned down, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. 

Tom came again with a fit, screaming obscenities and arching his back sharply. Chris sucked down the meager amount of come that leaked out of him, waiting until Tom finally slumped back down and started pulling away again before letting go of his cock and taking his fingers out of him. Tom was breathing hard, shuddering with every inhale, his skin blotted with redness and shining from sweat. His face was finally relaxed, the cold, angry expression that he had been wearing washed away with the tears. 

Chris wiped his hands on the bedding before laying beside him, wrapping his arm around Tom’s waist and pulling him close. He kissed Tom on the cheek softly, nuzzling his own stubbly cheek against his and making Tom hiss through his teeth.

"Can we be nice to each other again?" He asked, placing another kiss on his cheekbone.

Tom nodded weakly, humming quietly.

"Why can’t you just ask me to spank you like a normal fucking weirdo?"

That made Tom laugh. He turned his head and looked a Chris with tired, bloodshot eyes and a lazy smile. “But that’s no where near as fun as this is.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswapped!teenage!thorki In costumes!! Exclamation points!!!!

Loki crossed her legs, pulling the hem of her tiny black spandex dress back down and taking off her cheap witch’s hat, fluffing her hair where the hat had flattened it. 

"Come on, Thora, I’m getting bored out here."

The bathroom door swung open moments later, Thora sauntering out in an obscenely short pleated skirt and a tiny white button up that really did nothing to hide her black, lacy bra in the slightest. She did a quick spin, the skirt fluttering up and revealing the lacy panties that matched. “You like it?”

Loki looked down at the screen of her phone, feigning disinterest despite the tingle the sight of Thora sent between her legs. “It’s pretty cute, I guess. A little slutty.”

Thora just hummed, twisting and turning and grinning at herself in the full length mirror. “I bet Steve will like it…”

Loki narrowed her eyes at her phone, huffing through her nose. “Steve’s a fucking goody-two-shoes  _dipshit_.”

Thor combed her fingers through her long, blonde hair, acting like she hadn’t heard Loki at all. “Would pigtails be too much?”

Loki finally looked up from her phone, her eyes catching on the white knee socks Thora wore, and how, combined with the skirt, they showcased her strong thighs perfectly. “I know what you’re fucking doing.”

Thora smirked into the mirror, looking at Loki from the corner of her eye. “I was just asking a question,” she said innocently, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Loki hated how Thora just knew how to push her buttons. Part of her almost wished that she had never convinced Thora to make out with her at that party a few months ago because of this. Maybe if she had kept things platonic she wouldn’t be dealing with this shit right now.

Thora walked over to the bed, skirt bouncing as her hips swung, and plopped down next to Loki on the bed, leaning back and bracing herself on her hands. Loki eyes followed her every move, getting caught on how her bunched up skirt just barely kept her decent.

Thora noticed her stare and began to swing her knees, just a little, her smile turning wicked.

Loki felt the corner of her mouth raise their eyes finally meeting. “You are such a fucking tease.”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and that was the end of Loki’s rope. She lunged forward, capturing Thora’s lips with hers, her hand coming up to cup the back of her neck. The lipstick Loki wore smearing onto Thora’s mouth. Loki straddled Thora’s leg, pushing her down to lay on the bed fully, her free hand working the buttons of her shirt open while Thora’s hands slid up Loki’s thighs and ass, pushing her dress up. 

Loki moved down to her neck, nipping and kissing her tanned skin as Thor craned her neck back, sighing and moaning loudly. She worked farther down, kissing along her collarbones and over the curves of each breast before yanking the cup of her bra out of the way and taking a pretty pink nipple into her mouth, sucking and dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin. Thor moaned, arching into Loki and wrapping a leg around her. Loki moved to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as her hand snaked down Thora’s belly, hoisting her skirt up so she could slip her hand under the lace of her panties, groaning when she felt how wet Thora was.

Loki pulled back slowly, deliberately dragging Thora’s nipple between her teeth until she whimpered. She slid off the bed, getting onto her knees between Thora’s legs. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties, dragging them down her legs and off, tossing them aside with a grin. Thora bit down on her lip, scooting forward and spreading her thighs for Loki. Loki hummed, leaning forward and taking a hold of her hips. 

Loki flicked her tongue over her clit, making Thora jolt and her breath hitch. Then, pressed the flat of her tongue over her entrance, taking one, slow, deliberate pass over her slit, moaning at the taste. Thora sighed, spreading her legs a little more. Loki kept licking her slowly, watching Thora twitch and breathe quicker with each pass.

“ _Loki_.”

Loki pressed her mouth to her at that, dipping her tongue into her entrance and and swirling over her clit, feeling her thighs tremble at either side of her head. Thora groaned loudly, pressing her heel between Loki’s shoulders. Loki wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking the little nub between them and flicking her tongue over it, letting it go just as Thora started to cry out, moving down to fuck her with her tongue again.

Thora’s hand tangled into her, pulling on it as she whimpered and whined. Loki snickered, taking her clit between her lips again, making Thora cry out and buck her hips. Loki switched between sucking and licking, bringing Thora to the brink quickly, shoving her hand down her own panties when it became too much, moaning even as Thora’s incessant pulling tore a few hairs out of her head. Thora cried out as she came, her body arching and shaking. Loki kept going until the final trembles of her orgasm left her, her body relaxing and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

Thora dragged her up by her hair, crushing their lips together with a breathless sigh. She flipped and manhandled Loki beneath her, pulling Loki’s panties as far down as her spread thighs would allow and thrusting two fingers into her, her thumb swirling over her clit. Loki whimpered into Thora’s mouth, hands gripping tight onto her hair. Thora’s other hand yanked aside the plunging neckline of her dress, hand reaching inside her bra to cup and squeeze her pale breast. Loki came almost embarrassingly quick, moaning and gasping, her whole body going tense and clamping down on Thora’s fingers. 

Loki shivered as Thora pulled her fingers out and flopped down in bed beside her, snuggling against Loki’s side and smiling stupidly. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling and listening to each other’s breathing even out.

"What’s your problem with Steve anyways?" Thora asked after a long stretch of silence.

Loki huffed in annoyance. “As I said, he’s a goody-two-shoes dipshit. Why would you want to fuck him?”

Thora shrugged. “He wouldn’t be the worst person to have sex with, and I know he wouldn’t pretend I didn’t exist the next day.”

Loki rolled her eyes, pulling her underwear back into place. “Well, I’m pretty sure he’s a virgin, so have fun with that.”

"I’d rock his world."

"He’d want to marry you."

"Then at least  _he’d_  take our relationship seriously.”

There it was. Loki twisted her head, scowling at the side of Thora’s face. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“ _Nope_.” Thor turned her head, looking Loki in the eye.

"I told you from the  _beginning_  that I didn’t want anything serious.”

Thora moved closer, their faces now just an inch or so apart. “Then why do you look like you’re about to stab anyone I so much as talk to now.”

Loki narrowed her eyes, trying to think of some sort of explanation that would get Thor off her back and failing miserably.

"I can’t do this anymore. I want a real relationship. I want to hold hands and make out in the hallways at school and all that other cute shit. I want that with  _you_.” Thora sighed, looking sadly at Loki. “But if I can’t have it with you, I’ll settle for someone else.”

Loki swallowed hard, watching as Thora sat up and stood from the bed, plucking her underwear off the floor and slipping them back on, turning away to fix the rest of her costume. Loki stood up slowly, pulling her dress back into place as she walked up behind Thora and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Alright," she sighed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Thora spun around in her arms, smile threatening to break out across her face. “Alright?”

Loki hesitated as she opened her eyes, speaking through gritted teeth. “I’ll  _try_. I’m probably going to be a terrible girlfriend though. You’ll hate me before Christmas rolls around.”

Thor jumped up and down, clapping her hands and giggling with joy.

Loki wrapped her arms tighter around Thora, holding her still. “Stop that.”

Thora grabbed Loki’s face and kissed her hard, sighing happily as she pulled away, grabbing Loki’s hand and pulling her towards the door. “Come on, I want to go tell people your my girlfriend now.”


End file.
